Taking Over Me
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Songfic: Heero and Duo's relationship is in danger when Heero wakes up from a failed mission with Amnesia.... Can Duo help the Perfect Soldier remember?


**Taking Over Me**

**You don't remember me**

**But I remember you**

**I lie awake and try so hard**

**Not to think of you**

**Heero awoke to a pair of violet eyes that stared imploringly down on him. "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked, sitting up. **

**Duo's heart sank as he watched Heero look about his surroundings. He didn't remember a single thing... The doctors had predicted it; after all, it was a very nasty blow to the head he had gotten when they leapt off that cliff on their last mission. "You're in the infirmary, Heero, you had a nasty fall." Duo said and reached for the Japanese boy's hand. **

**Heero looked at the boy in front of him and tried to focus his thoughts... 'I had a dream about this boy... but I don't remember him from anywhere...' He thought and shook his head as if to clear it. "Who are you?" He asked again.**

"**I—I'm Duo." Duo said and stifled a sob. "Don't you remember—anything?" Duo was pleading for the impossible. **

**Heero shook his head. "How—how did I get here? How do I know you? Who am I?"**

**Duo thought a moment and tried to figure out the best way to put the words he knew he was obligated to say... **

"**You—you and I—we jumped... We jumped off a cliff 3 days ago, we fell into the water, but... but you hit your head on a shallow rock... As for how you know me... We—I—we are good friends. We are Gundam Pilots together..." That was probably the hardest sentence he ever had to say to Heero... He knew Heero couldn't take the full brunt of all that had happened... and he didn't want to tempt fate with a "By-the-way-you're-my-lover" speech. "We need to get you out of here and back to the safe house as soon as possible. There are people looking to kill us..." Duo said then; Heero looked at him a moment before nodding.**

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do...**

**At the safe house, Duo showed Heero to their room, avoiding the others at all costs. He had to give Heero a fair chance to recover his thoughts... his memories... after all. **

"**Heero, you and I, we share this room. Here, lie down, get some rest, I'm sure you will remember things soon enough." Duo said calmly as he could manage. And, resisting the urge and fighting the habit of crawling in the bed with him, he stood and crossed the room to his own bed.**

**That night Duo spent nearly all of in limbo between Hell and consciousness. 'What do you think it will be like when he doesn't remember the two of you?' a voice cackled sadistically in his head. 'What if he decides he hates you and loves... say, Trowa?' Duo grimaced and growled in his sleep—however fitful it was. He had known Trowa had this fantasy to have Heero to himself for a weekend or two... and it was all he could do not to kill him for saying it out loud... **

"**Heero, I love you, please remember us..." he whispered out loud. And tossed violently, nearly falling off the bed. A pair of strong arms caught him and placed his head back on the pillow. Duo opened his eyes startled to see Heero looming above him. "Heero—I."**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breath**

**You're taking over me**

"**Show me how we were." Came a harsh whisper. "I believe the answer lies within you." Heero leaned closer as if examining the thoughts behind Duo's half-lidded eyes. **

"**H-H-Heero... I-I don't think..." Duo began, knowing full well Heero hadn't any idea just where their friendship had led... **

"**Duo I want to know. I want to know everything and I want to know it now. Show me what us you murmured about..." Heero's voice was unnaturally pleading in nature. **

**Duo succumbed to his will-power and nodded slowly, and brought his hand up to rest at the base of Heero's neck. Slowly, Duo brought Heero's rather shocked face down to his for a hidden but heated kiss. **

**Heero wrenched away and looked at the braided boy in shock. "D-Duo?!" **

"**I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I knew I shouldn't have..." Duo began to ramble. **

"**No, stop." Heero said, suddenly closing the distance to place a finger over his lips. "I—I am ready to know...Show me what we used to do."**

**Duo closed the rest of the distance in an instant and crushed his lips to Heero's. His hands entangling in the Japanese boy's thick locks.... Clothes fell to the floor, and finally, they broke apart long enough to exchange questioning glances before Duo pulled Heero to lie beneath him and pressed his body hard against his. **

**Have you forgotten all I know?**

**All we had?**

**Duo licked his way back up Heero's stomach and chest finally reaching the sweet lips that he loved so much. "You taste sweeter than usual." He said grinning against the Perfect Soldier's lips. **

"**I—I can't remember ever experiencing anything like that..." Heero gasped. "How-How could I forget that? You? What you do to me?" Tears began to fall from his lust laden lids and Duo kissed them away... **

**Duo kissed him full on the mouth and ran his hands up and down his sides lightly grazing the toned muscles there. He felt Heero's reaction to the intimate touch... just as he had suspected... it didn't matter how many times he made him reach his limit, that movement always reawakened his arousal...**

"**Remember." Duo said softly against his lips when they parted, and after prepping the writhing boy below him, he entered the one person he would ever give himself over to entirely. **

**They ground against one another for what seemed like forever and finally, Heero's labored breathing drew in sharply. Clutching the sheets tightly his head fell back from one of Duo's most passionate kisses and he cried out the words Duo never imagined he would enjoy hearing in his life. **

"**THE PERFECT SOLDIER HAS RETURNED!!!"**

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

**And touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

**And they both fell blindly over the edge. **

**Heero's breathing calmed and Duo pulled him into his arms muttering 'Thank gods' and 'I love yous' in his ear. **

**Heero started and pulled away softly... "Duo... If my memory serves me correctly... We aren't through yet..." The grin on his face both startled and excited Duo. **

"**You are right." Duo said grinning devilishly and willingly relinquished himself to his Perfect Soldier.**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you, to live, to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**The night wore on and Heero made up for his brief memory loss with possibly the most passionate love making Duo had ever experienced... When they said they make him perfect... no one knew just how right they were...**

**The next morning, Heero awoke on his back with Duo's head lying against his chest languidly. Upon further investigation, he noticed that the God of Death was actually sleeping, and Heero smiled to himself. It was thanks to Death that he remembered who he was and what he had with this beautiful individual. **

**He remembered how he would drown in those deep violet eyes... and how they deepened when Duo was enveloped in passion. He remembered the way Duo's hair fell around him and covered him... how soft it was and how much he loved the sweet way it smelled... it was all uniquely Duo.**

**Heero laid Duo's head against the pillow and stood and after putting on a robe went to wash his face. He wiped his face dry with a hand towel and looked into the mirror to find Shinigami standing rigidly behind him... watching him...**

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**Heero didn't turn to face him, but only stared at him through the mirror. "Duo. I see a little of you in me." Heero said cryptically.**

"**You have a little of me in you, Heero... There will always be a part of me inside..." Reaching around, Duo placed a hand palm-spread against Heero's chest above his heart.**

**Heero nodded. "Hn. You are absolutely right. It was that link that kept my memories from leaving me entirely, I believe. It would seem that Death has saved the Perfect Soldier once again..." **

"**Ironic, isn't it?" Duo grinned and began placing butterfly kisses on the crook of Heero's neck. Heero stuck out an arm and shut the door and locked it. Keeping a keen eye trained on the mirror, Heero reached behind him, untied Duo's robe, and then spun toward him and removed it entirely. **

**Duo stood completely exposed to his lover and he smiled impishly. "Bath time, ne?" He whispered and pulled Heero out of his cotton bindings. **

"**Hn." **

**So many things inside that are**

**Just like you are taking over...**

**© 2003 Aleesha Posey**

**July 26, 2003**

**Author's Notes: I don't own anything, I swear. I know this is bad... so no complaints... I'm just working on a personal goal to finish this CD's worth of songs.... and I had an idea... forgive me...**


End file.
